Untitled
by Afug
Summary: I can't think of a good title for this one. [Oneshot] Ichigo's eighteenth birthday, a trip to Rukongai, and the horrible taste of grass. [IchiXRuki] Bad summary.


Ahh. Wow, I always write that first, "Ahh." Wow, it's kind of annoying. I'll remember to stop that. Just a habit. Well, it's raining outside so I can't go out (not like I do anyway). And now there's thunder, so I'm risking my life on the computer writing this. And I'm listening to Hot 89.9. So what I'm trying to get to is; I feel like writing a story!

I'm once again...attempting to write another oneshot. I go to this certain community; White Moon, I think that's what it's called. I've read so many oneshots on that and I glare at the authors because they have such amazing writing skills, and I know that I'll never be as good as them. There is a certain author that I like to read her stories; Kittikat646. I think she is an amazing writer. There's another person, who has amazing oneshots, but I can't remember who it was…damn…

Surprisingly I think at least one of them have favourited me as a favourite author and liked a couple of my stories. Dunno why I'm saying all this, just feel like ranting I guess. I'll shut up now!

It was his eighteenth birthday. He had grown so much since that fateful night that brought them together. He had been someone who wasn't willing to risk his life for a complete stranger. But ever since that day when he went one-on-one with Grand Fisher, his mother's killer, he had been determined to help no matter who needed it.

He had almost died for her time and time again. His courage and will was the strongest she'd ever seen. He was unique. Was he ever. Him and his stupid orange hair.

He had only visited Soul Society a couple times since the execution incident. The people were really beginning to warm up to him. He even had a few friends of his own. He still had to run away from Zaraki everytime he went, but since his speed had greatly improved since their fight, he was able to outrun him. Ever since his fight with ichigo, her brother, Byakuya, had seemed to acknowledge her existence. He would occasionally address her and try to make small talk. Another thing she had to thank Ichigo for.

He even visited the people in Rukongai. He was popular around the children and they almost accepted him as one of their own, considering their hatred for shinigami.

They entered into Souls Society. She'd have to thank Urahara when they got back. Ichigo still didn't have a Hell butterfly, so he wasn't able to use the main gate.

Urahara's makeshift entrance always brought them to Rukongai so they decided to stay there for a quick visit.

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked, looking around for any sign of life.

A child peeking out of a corner caught their attention. Ichigo turned to look at him. Once able to tell who was standing in the middle of the street the child jumped up.

"Ichigo!" he said running up. He attached himself ho Ichigo's leg, laughing loudly.

Ichigo looked down at the little lump that had attached itself to him. He liked kids, but he didn't like to show too much affection. His sisters often told him that he was wonderful with the children at the parks. He was surprised at this since he had never really grown up with someone to teach him how to show much affection and love, other then his sisters and his crazed father.

"Hey Tsumasaki," Ichigo greeted patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Are you here to play?" he asked loudly.

By now people had started to come out of their shelters upon hearing his name. A few adults came to greet him. He stood from his hunched over position to look them eye to eye.

"Just for a little bit," Ichigo told them. "I have to go to--"

"You're it!" he screeched slapping Ichigo on the leg and running away wildly. A bunch of kids ran around, screaming in the same manner. Ichigo stood there talking to the adults, trying to catch the odd kid that dared to approach him.

Rukia watched all this from a distance. She remembered this well. Kaien used to play tag with the children of Rukongai. Even this brought back many memories. She watched as the adults fanned out, going back to what they were doing before. She walked up to Ichigo and stood beside him, observing her surroundings. It was a happy place. A lot different from the place she had grown up in with Renji.

She looked up to see Ichigo looking down at her, an evil grin on his face. She cast him a weird look as if asking if something had crawled in his pants or something.

"What?" she said looking down from his intense stare.

"You know," he said turning opposite of her direction. "You're never supposed to stand by the one who's it."

"Run Rukia! Run!" she heard the kids yelling frantically. She looked confused for a moment before it clicked. About to run away, she felt a poke to her side. She let out a loud screech.

"Now you're it!" he yelled as he ran away, followed by a large group of children. She took off after them.

Surprisingly, these kids were hard to catch. And they could dodge like crazy. She glanced around. She had not seen Ichigo for a good hour.

"Hey guys!" she called out to the children. They began to scream and run away.

"No wait! The game's over!" she yelled after them. But being children, they ignored her and kept on running. Letting out a sigh, she walked up to a younger woman.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" she asked politely.

"The kids told me that he said that he wasn't playing anymore and stayed by the river," the woman informed her.

Rukia bowed in thanks and ran off toward the river. She saw Ichigo lying down on the hill. There was a kid with him. She was laying down beside him, her head resting on his stomach. She looked as if she was sleeping. Rukia snuck up quietly. To her surprise, Ichigo was also sleeping. It was a sweet sight actually. Seeing this rough, moody teen sleeping with a small child leaning on him.

As much as she didn't want to she reached down and shook him lightly. She watched the girl sit up and rub her eyes sleepily.

"Rukia," she mumbled.

"Yeah," Rukia said pulling the young girl off her companion. She began to walk back to the village. She little girl leaned her head sleepily on her shoulder.

"What were you two doing there?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Ichigo was telling me about this girl he likes a lot," she explained tiredly.

Rukia felt a sharp pang in her chest. She wasn't jealous, was she? No, she didn't think of him that way. Did she?

"Yeah?" Rukia said with a light frown. "What did he say about this girl?"

"He told me that he liked her more then anyone before. He said that she changed his life drastically, and he was thankful. He said that he didn't know how he would've lived without her," the girl explained.

"Hmm. Doesn't really sound like something Ichigo would say," Rukia said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not lying," the girl whined quietly.

"Did he say what she looked like?" Rukia asked. She didn't want to feel this way. She was jealous, no matter how she tried to deny it.

"I don't know," the girl admitted. Rukia seemed disappointed. "But he used the word midget a lot."

Rukia felt her heart skip. He called _her_ that a lot. Maybe? No. Maybe, she would admit to herself that she did like him. But just a tiny bit.

"Did he?" she said almost happily. Rukia set the girl gently on the ground.

"Yeah, and he said that she had the prettiest eyes," she went on. "I forget how he described them, but he used the word violet."

_She_ had violet eyes. Maybe, it was her he was talking about. But he never showed signs that he liked her like that before. Had he? She knew he cared about her, but that's only because she thought that he though he needed to protect her.

"She sounds a lot like you, Rukia," the girl said running off toward the village.

Rukia's mind was left in a big mess. She tried to think of any other people who matched that description. Nope, she couldn't think of anyone. She tried to think of the possibilities that it wasn't her. Then she thought of how he could possibly like someone like her. Then, she tried to think of any possible signs.

Maybe he was the type of person that showed his love through actions. Maybe all the noogies and name-calling was his way to tell her that he cared for her. But they fought, a lot. She was just so confused.

Walking back to the riverbed, she saw that Ichigo had not moved. He still lay with an arm straight by his side while the other one was underneath his head. One of his legs was propped up, as if holding him from falling down the hill while the other one laid just as dead as his arm. His mouth was open slightly. She saw grass sitting inside.

_What the hell? Why is there grass in his mouth?_ she thought while staring at him.

Even in his sleep there was a deep frown on his face. It wasn't as deep and menacing as it was when she had first met him, but it was still there. He made a loud snorting sound. She watched as he closed his mouth. She giggled quietly when a look of disgust appeared on his face. He began to make a gagging sound. His eyes shot open and he began to dig the mount of grass out of his mouth. He spat a few times before realising she was there.

'What the hell's your problem?" he yelled. "Why'd you put grass in my mouth? You're almost as bad as my dad!"

"It wasn't me who did it, stupid!" Rukia retorted. "It was that little girl who was with you!"

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that!" he yelled back sarcastically.

"Yes!" she yelled back with equal intensity. Now she was getting angry. Why would he accuse her if she was just there?

They glared at each other for a few moments before they both looked away stubbornly.

"Stupid carrot-top," she mumbled.

"Stupid midget," he mumbled back.

Rukia's mind was once again set in full drive. She didn't even think this much while she was fighting hollows. This guy caused her to use much more energy than she should. She began to feel her body relax and her eyes drooped. She was having trouble keeping consciousness. She finally gave up and fell asleep, still thinking of a certain someone.

Said someone watched her eyes closed slowly and her body relax. Once her breathing evened out he sat beside her. He gently lifted her head into his lap. He began to smooth down her hair and he examined her peaceful face. He watched an unconscious smile appear on her face. She must have been dreaming about something nice. Probably Chappy the Bunny.

What he didn't know, was that she was dreaming about Chappy the Bunny. But it was him in a costume. Two of the things she admired and loved the most.

The continuous stroking was having some sort of effect on him too. He had been up the previous night fighting hollows with Rukia, so it was no wonder that they were both exhausted. He felt his own eyes droop and close once again. He didn't even both to fight it. He laid down and smiled as he felt Rukia's small body shift to cuddle up to his own. Somehow this felt right. He fell asleep with his own thoughts of the girl in his arms.

He knew he would get it when she woke up, but he didn't care. He was just going to enjoy the moment and blame it on her once they awakened. He knew that she would wake up first, since she always did.

He had to admit that this was his best birthday. He was with the girl he loved, and he was away from his father. God knows what kind of 'surprise' he had waiting for him back at home.

A small figure peeked over the top of the hill where the two laid, sleeping in each other's arms. She let out an evil laugh. She stepped over the top into view. Two large amounts of grass were clenched in each hand. She approached her two defenceless victims.

Aww, well. I liked this one. I think it was pretty good. Man, that girl is so evil. Who puts grass in sleeping people's mouths?

Guilty. But hey, it's fun! And it's no that often that I get to do it, so I enjoy those moments!

Wells! I hoped you enjoyed it and am encouraging you to review. Can you tell me if I had them pretty much in character? Well, probably not, but am I getting any better? And are my oneshots getting any better? Please tell me in a lengthy review! Please you can flame but be nice. I won't be happy though. I don't take them very well.

Eva-miko


End file.
